Emotional Chaos
by LovelyShinigami
Summary: My first Fanfic
1. A girl?

**Chapter 1**

**A girl?**

"Takuya-kun! Please wait!" Miku shouted and ran to his best friend Takuya. They've been friends since kindergarten.

"Hey Miku! What's up? Do you want to go to the sushi restaurant with me now?" Takuya-kun asked. Miku looked embarrassed.

"Well, I'd really like to go," he stopped for a while, "but I don't have enough money. Sorry," he said very sadly.

He really loved sushi but his parents said it's too expensive. "Hey!" Takuya said and smiled, "I'm your friend, so I'll pay, ok?"

"Uhm. Ok but you know I don't like that," Miku muttered.

"Yes, I know, Miku. Don't say anything and let's go now!" He snapped Miku's hand and they walked to the sushi restaurant.

It was near Takuya's house. And it was the best sushi in town! They were sitting on a table for two and were eating 'california maki sushi'. From one moment to the other, Miku had a broad grin on his face.

"Yo. What's up?! Why are you smiling so much?" Takuya asked confused.

"Hehe. Sorry. You like me, right?" Miku asked with his broad

grin.

"Huh? Well, for sure I like you. You're my best friend!" he was very confused. Why did Miku ask that?

"Ah, really?! I'm so happy! You are also my best friend!" he floundered with his legs.

"OK! STOP SMILING LIKE THAT! I'M SCARED!" Takuya shouted.

"Gomenasai..."

Miku brought Takuya home. He lived in a small house in a quiet street. Takuya gave Miku a hug. After he left, a girl came over to Takuya. She saw Miku and waved but he ran away.

_Who is that girl?! I thought he likes me. Only me. I think I am his best friend. AND NOW?!_

He was so confused. When he arrived at home he ran into his room and cried. Next day he didn't want to go to school, to see him, his best friend, with this girl. He couldn't take this. Does she like him? And does he like her? Maybe there are a couple and Takuya didn't tell him about her. He was so thoughtful.

**Next Day**

"Hey! Did you see Miku today?" Takuya asked a classmate.

"No, sorry. He didn't come to school today. I don't know why." After school he went to Miku's house. Miku's mother opened the door.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Miku. I wanted to ask why he didn't come to school today. Is he alright?" he asked. Miku's mother was a gentle person.

"Well. Miku doesn't feel well. He was crying the whole day. I don't know why. I'm sorry but he wouldn't speak to me about it." Miku's mother answered sadly.

One week later Miku also didn't come to school. So Takuya went to Miku's house one more time. Now Miku opened the door.

"MIKU!" he shouted. " Are you alright? Why don't you come to school?" he wondered.

"Uhm. Come in." Takuya follow him into his room. There were a big bed, a desk and little cupboards. It was a dark room and it had a negative, dark atmosphere. "Who is this girl?" Miku asked with a nearly emotionless voice.

"Huh? Girl? Which girl do you mean?"

"THAT GIRL! YOU KNOW! THE GIRL FROM LAST WEEK WHEN WE WERE EATING SUSHI!" he screamed and seemed very angry. "Wow. Ok, ok. That girl. She is a friend."

"BUT YOU SAY YOU LIKE ME! YOU SAID YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Hey! Miku! Calm down! You are my best friend. She is only a friend. Why are you so jealous?" he asked.

"I'm not jealous," Miku whispered.

"YOU ARE!"

"But, you don't understand me!" Miku started to cry.

"NO! How can I understand you when you don't tell me anything!?"

Miku cried. "Sorry, but when you have problems you must tell me, ok?"

"NO! I can't!" Miku was screaming and crying. Takuya gave Miku a hug.

"You can tell me anything! OK? And when you have a problem with me you must tell me! Please!"

"I know. But I can't tell you. Not yet," Miku whispered.


	2. Can't tell you

**Chapter 2**

**Can't tell you...**

The next day Miku came to school but he looked very sad. He saw Takuya and this girl together. The girl from last week. He took a deep breath and went over to them to say hello. The girl saw Miku and looked confused.

"Hey Miku! You are here! This is Yuiko. She is a friend," Takuya said happily.

"Hm. Hi," Miku said quietly and annoyed. "Hi! My name is Yuiko. I hope we can be friends?" Yukio said and smiled.

"NO! Takuya is my friend!" he said resolved.

Yuiko was confused. "Well, but you can have one more friend, or not?" she wondered.

"No, I like Takuya. Only Takuya can be my friend." Now he sounded almost arrogant.

"Miku. You can have more friends, it's ok." Takuya said. "NO!" Miku screamed.

"I don't like her. Sorry," Miku said quietly. He looked very sad. "I go home. See you tomorrow."

"MIKU! WAIT!" Takuya ran to Miku and gave him a hug. "I like you. You know that!"

"Yeah," he said and went away.

Why? Why is that a problem for me. He likes me. I know but... It's not enough. This girl, I would kill her. She wants my Takuya. She is stealing my Takuya! What should I do? I can't kill her. I can't kill anybody. Takuya! I only want that you like me! Only me and not this girl. But why do I think like this?! He is a boy. And me too. DO I LOVE HIM?! No. Can't be true. Or...no, he doesn't love me. I can't tell him. Not yet.

**Next Day**

"Hey Miku! Are you alright? Would you come to my place after school?" Takuya asked and smiled.

"Oh. Hi, Takuya-kun. Sorry about yesterday. I would like to come. Yeah. And what would you do?" Miku asked.

"It's ok. I think we can eat something and watch a DVD? Do you like horror?" he asked.

"HORROR?! Uhm. I-I-I'm scared. I can't watch horror movies." Miku blushed.

"Oh really? Ok, then I know a good movie for you. I think you will cry at the end," Takuya said with a broad grin.

"Hey! Don't joke with me!" Miku said and pouted.

"I didn't joke with you. On the first time I saw that movie I also cried," Takuya said. The bell was ringing.

"Ok, so see you later!"

"Yeah, see you!" Miku said and they go to their classes.

The bell was ringing. "Hey Miku! Let's go!" Takuya shouted. Miku went to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy. I'll watch a DVD with my best friend today." He smiled. It was a nice, sweet smile.

"Today I will cook for you. And then I think we can play something and, I think, then it will be late so we'll go to bed." Takuya smiled.

"To bed? You want that I sleep with you? Why didn't you say anything? I don't have a pajama with me," Miku said excited.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry. And, uhm, we must sleep in the same bed. But don't be afraid, it's a very big bed," Takuya said. "Oh, ok." Miku blushed.

They went to Takuya's house. It was a small house. Small kitchen, small bathroom, small living room but there was no bedroom. "I can't find a bedroom," Miku said confused.

"Well, because I don't need a bedroom. I sleep in the living room. I live here alone. It's my house. We are alone here, only you and me." Takuya grinned.

"Oh. Ok, uhm, I'm so hungry. I'm so happy that you will cook today." Miku tried to divert. They went to the kitchen.

Takuya took some meat, vegetables and spices. After half an hour he was finished. It smelled so tasty.

"Ah. It smells so good." Miku looked very happy.

"I hope you like it."Miku took some and smiled. "OISHI!"

After they finished eating, they went to the living room and sat down on the bed. Takuya started the DVD.

It was a movie about an ill girl. She had no parents because they died. She had only her crazy aunt. The girl wished that she could fly, because she thought her mother was an angel and if she could fly she could see her mother. At the end the girl died.

"No~ Why? Why did she die? She is too young to die!" Miku started to cry. "Haha! I told you that you would cry." Takuya laughed.

"Don't laugh! What is when you die? I will never be happy anymore!" Miku said and cried.

"Miku." Takuya took him in his arms. "Why do you think like this? Why are you so afraid? And why are you so jealous because of that girl?" Takuya wondered. "I - I don't know. I – I-"

"Do you love me?" Takuya asked. Miku's heart stood still for a while. He couldn't say a word. "Do you love me?"

Takuya asked once more. "Uhm, m - maybe. I don't know. I don't know about my feelings. I really like you! I really like you very much and I wish that you also like me very much. Only me. And I-" before Miku could finish the sentence Takuya kissed him.

He was so gentle. "I like you, only you! NO! I love you!" Takuya whispered. Miku couldn't say anything. He was so happy. Takuya held Miku in his arms and kissed him again and again.

"Let's go to bed. I want to sleep in your arms," Takuya said and gave him one more kiss.

"I love you, Takuya!" Miku whispered in his ear.


	3. I'm not jealous

**Chapter 3**

**I'm not jealous...**

**The morning after**

"Miku, quickly! The alarm clock did not go off; we have to go to school!" Takuya said panicked.

"Huh, what?" Miku said very sleepy. "Oh shit! Quick, quick, quick!" He stormed out of bed, grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom which was right next to the living room. Takuya ran after him. Miku stood in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth.

Taku hugged him and kissed his neck. "Nice to see you found my second toothbrush," he said and laughed.

"Huh?" Miku turned and spat at Takuya's excitement. "Yeah spit at me. It turns me on, baby!" he said sarcastically.

Miku quickly rinsed out his mouth, took a towel and cleaned Taku.

"I'm sorry. I thought I am at home."

"Well. Not so bad. Do you like it here so much?"

"Well. You woke me up in such a panic and then I forget everything around me. Oh, we have to hurry!" he said frantically.

He wanted to run into the living room but Taku grabbed his hand, pulled him close and kissed him. Miku blushed.

"Do not panic. Then we just take my bike." Takuya smiled.

Now they were getting ready for school and went to the moped. When they arrived they were all being staring at.

The bell rang and they ran into their classrooms, just in time.

Miku could not concentrate. The whole time he had to think of Takuya.

"Miku. Miku? Miku-san!" the teacher called. "Huh? What was the question?" Miku slowly realized the world around him.

"Miku-san, please concentrate!" his teacher admonished him.

"Sorry."

"Hey. What's wrong?" a classmate spoke to him. Her name was Mai and she was the best in class.

And she found Miku totally sweet which now knew almost the whole school.

"I'll give you the answer but concentrate now, ok?" she said very friendly.

She was really a very nice, smart and also a shy girl.

"Hey Miku? If you have problems we can learn together. But only if you want," she said shyly.

"Gladly. Thank you for helping me," Miku said and smiled.

"Just tell me whenever you need help, ok?"

Miku nodded.

The bell rang for break. Miku went out with Mai. She asked him questions about the subjects in which he needed help.

They met Takuya with Yuiko. But this time he had also a girl by his side.

"I thought you like no other friends besides me?" Takuya wondered.

"Yes, actually uh… I don't like Yuiko. And besides, I'm not friends with her, we are just learning together." Miku said defiantly.

"Oh. Do you have time today? We can even go back ..."

"No!" He cut him off. "I'm learning with Mai today," he said resolutely.

"Oh. Pity then, maybe tomorrow?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. I'll see. So until then, see you." Miku grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her behind him.

"What was that?" Mai was very surprised." I thought you're best friends. Why did you reject him? "she asked.

"He also does something with Yuiko!" he said pissed.

"Yes, but he still does more with you and prefers you," Mai said.

"Well, ok but- How she always smiles. She wants him!"

"Huh? They don't do that much together. And why is it important to you whether she likes him or not? Are you that jealous?" she asked.

"I'm not jealous!" he said loudly and resolutely.

"Then do not stir yourself up!"

"I do not get upset!"

"But you are!"

"No!"

"You're jealous! Even a blind man can see that."


End file.
